


Changing It Up

by Gemerald_City



Series: Kinktober 2020 fics [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Nanase Haruka, Butt Plugs, Creampie, Dressing Room Sex, Haru Has a Plan, M/M, Public Sex, Sexy Underwear, Shy Tachibana Makoto, Top Tachibana Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemerald_City/pseuds/Gemerald_City
Summary: Haru and Makoto have been dating for a few months and Makoto still has issues with public displays of affection. Haru has a plan to help his boyfriend get over it.
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Series: Kinktober 2020 fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006674
Kudos: 81





	Changing It Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic based on a Kinktober 2020 prompt. Public Sex. 
> 
> I really hope you like it! MakoHaru is my favorite Free! ship, though there are so many great possibilities in that show. I'm sure eventually I'll write some others.

“I still can’t believe that Hidaka University lets you wear whatever swimsuit you want during meets.” Makoto’s voice was barely over a whisper. He was only a few feet away, leaning against the front of the changing room stall Haru was occupying and fidgeting with the strap of his bookbag.

They had only been dating officially for a few months and Makoto was still cautious with his affection when there were other people around. In fact it had taken this long just for Haru to get him to hold hands in public.

Haru smiled to himself as he grabbed the suit he had picked while Makoto wasn’t looking and started putting it on.

“I think they used to all wear the same suits, but that was a long time ago.”

He liked messing with Makoto occasionally. Buying a new swimsuit was the perfect opportunity to both mess with him and push the boundaries of his comfort zone. Haru had a plan when they entered the store, and as soon as he laid eyes on this suit he knew it was the perfect one to help him pull it off.

With one final check in the mirror to make sure nothing he didn’t want to show was peeking out he threw open the curtain dramatically.

“What do you think about this one, Makoto?”

Haru raised a solitary eyebrow as Makoto froze, a comical mix of embarrassment and arousal vying for superiority on his handsome face.

After a few seconds Makoto’s eyes blinked back into focus and tried to look anywhere but the thin strip of cloth bound by a string that was barely concealing Haru’s manhood. His hands shifted down to his crotch in a futile attempt to cover the rapid growing bulge that was forming as his cheeks flushed bright red. 

“No good?” Haru gave an overly dramatic sigh. “Well I guess you better come in here and help me pick out a better one.”

Before Makoto could protest Haru grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him into the small changing cubicle. He drew the curtain shut behind them before turning and grabbing Makoto’s erection through the taller boy’s pants.

“Haru wha-“ Makoto’s attempted protest was cut off as Haru kissed him deeply. He felt Makoto’s cock stiffen to its full length and knew his plan was working.

“Makoto, let’s do it right here, right now.” He was careful to keep his voice to a whisper, knowing that if anyone walked past the changing stall and caught them Makoto would be mortified.

He wasn’t all that concerned with being caught fucking in a changing room, but he didn’t fancy sleeping on the couch for the next month or so. He also didn’t want to get banned from the store and have to find a new place to buy swimsuits.

Nevertheless, the thrill of possibly getting caught was making him harder than he had ever been. The risk was part of the thrill. He just needed Makoto to say yes.

“Haru, what if we get caught?”

“Then we leave and continue this at home. But if we’re quiet we won’t get caught.” He squeezed Makoto’s cock through the fabric, hoping the stimulation would help make his boyfriend’s decision easier.

“Ungh. That feels so… okay yes, but let’s be quick.”

Haru removed Makoto’s pants and underwear quickly and then turned around to kneel on the small bench so that only one pair of feet would be visible under the curtain. Removing the “swimsuit” he was wearing wasn’t really an issue. He pulled the string that was resting between his ass cheeks to the side, presenting his eager hole to his boyfriend.

He heard Makoto spit quietly into one hand while the other grabbed him firmly by the shoulder. The head of Makoto’s cock pressed gently against his entrance.

“Ready, Haru?”

He nodded silently and preemptively covered his mouth with one hand. They hadn’t had any noise complaints from their neighbors yet, but Haru knew that was due more to the well-built walls than it was down to his ability to keep quiet while getting fucked, especially by Makoto’s large cock.

He felt his moan attempt to push past his hand as Makoto thrust fully into him in one hard motion. He was able to contain it, but just barely. His eyes were threatening to water as he felt his ass stretching to accommodate Makoto’s girth. He used the hand that was covering his mouth to rub at his eyes quickly, taking a few deep breaths as he did so.

He felt Makoto squeeze his shoulder, and he turned his head back to give his boyfriend a reassuring smile. He watched the concern in Makoto’s eyes melt away, replaced by lust as Haru nodded silent encouragement.

Makoto started to fuck him slowly with long firm thrusts. Haru felt his ass clenching his boyfriend’s cock as it slid into him over and over. It wasn’t long before found himself rocking his hips back to meet Makoto’s thrusts, eager for more.

Makoto, always so in tune with his boyfriend’s needs, immediately grabbed him by both hips and increased his pace. Haru’s eyes began to roll back in head as Makoto’s cock slammed into him. Lost in the pleasure of his prostate being stimulated repeatedly, he made no attempt to wipe away the trail of saliva that began to drip from his mouth and run down his chin.

Haru felt Makoto’s chest press against his back, his boyfriend’s strong arms wrapping around his torso to embrace him. Makoto’s thrusts began to pick up speed and Haru had to fight against his urge to vocalize his pleasure at the brutal pace his boyfriend was setting.

“Haru I’m close.” Makoto’s whisper was both quiet and deafening at the same time. “What should I do?”

“Inside, Makoto. Cum inside me.”

Haru felt jets of warmth shoot up inside him as Makoto came in several large spurts. They held the position for a few seconds, making sure Makoto was fully spent before he gently pulled out. Haru pointed to his book bag.

“Main pocket. There’s a plug.”

Makoto rummaged through the bad, finding the butt plug quickly and gently inserting it into Haru’s ass as his own cum threatened to leak out.

“Haru why do you have this in your bag?” Makoto was giving him look of mock suspicion. “Were you planning this all along?”

“I’m sneaky like that.” Haru removed the thong that had helped his plan succeed. “I guess I should buy this one now.”

“Yeah, you probably should.” Makoto blushed deeply as he pulled his pants back on.

“Maybe we can get one for you, too.”

He wasn’t expecting Makoto’s response, but it made his heart soar. “Yeah, sure. But only if we do this again when we buy it.”


End file.
